


Desperate Times

by mander3_swish



Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Sex, College, M/M, Wall Sex, future!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-14
Updated: 2012-11-14
Packaged: 2017-11-18 15:28:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/562573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mander3_swish/pseuds/mander3_swish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt/Summary:<br/>from tumblr: heartwolf reblogged this from iloveweasleys and added:<br/>LOOK AWAY KIDS<br/>iloveweasleys:<br/>wall sex + bottom!Blaine<br/>that’s all I’m asking for. for science.<br/>Someone needs to write this. For science. And reasons</p><p>So I thought, hey! I should totally write that! this was written super quick and *cough* dirty...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desperate Times

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written and posted in other places back in February.

Blaine rushed home after his last final of his first semester as a Music major at NYU. Both he and Kurt had been living as no more than passing acquaintance-type roommates for the past 3 weeks due to study groups, cramming, rehearsals, and their part-time jobs. The most they ever spent in each other’s physical presence was in their bed...asleep...that’s if they even managed to make it to the bed before passing out at a desk or on the sofa.

With all the stress and anxiety gone (because by that point, who cared what the final grades turned out to be), Blaine just really wanted to get fucked.

When he made it inside the door of the apartment, Kurt was there pulling on his jacket, looking like he was just about to leave. “Where are you going?” Blaine asked, trying to hide the horny, needy whine that was in his head.

“Coffee with Rachel. Wanna come with? I haven’t seen her in ages, so we were just going to catch up.”

“Thankfuckinggod,” Blaine said, grabbing Kurt the lapels of his jacket and pulling him in for a searing kiss. He began to push Kurt’s jacket from his shoulders, but Kurt broke the kiss.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa. Slow down Blaine. What’s going on?” Kurt protested.

“C’mon Kurt, Rachel can wait, but this can’t wait any longer.”

Kurt couldn’t deny the want he felt inside, and wondered what he was thinking when he’d made those plans with Rachel, full well knowing that both he and Blaine had some post-finals itches to scratch. He shrugged off his jacket, momentarily thought about hanging it up, but decided that having a horny Blaine in front of him was more important in that moment. He pushed Blaine up against the door, licked his own lips, and crashed his mouth down against Blaine’s.

The next moments were frantic and frenetic as they tore each other’s clothes off -well, as much as one can tear at Kurt Hummel’s clothes and not wreck them working through the layers.

Kurt sank down to his knees, his hands trailing down Blaine’s naked torso, feeling the shudders his touch elicited, and grabbed Blaine’s hips before sinking his mouth over Blaine’s hard leaking cock.

Blaine half cried out, half moaned, at the sensations; three weeks had been a long time to go without the feel of Kurt’s mouth on him. One of his hands found the side of Kurt’s head, and he twisted the hairs through his fingers so he could hold on as Kurt worked his cock, pushing him to the edge of orgasm.

Kurt could tell he had Blaine right where he wanted him. He pulled off and stood up, licking his lips; Blaine thought he looked so sexy, it was disgusting.  
A condom and a packet of lube were produced from one of their bags that had been unceremoniously dropped on the floor when this whole rendezvous began. Kurt rolled the condom on his dick and squeezed the lube onto his fingers.

Blaine raised his left leg, wrapping it around Kurt as much as could. Kurt reached around and pressed a finger into Blaine’s tight and needy hole. Both hands clinging tightly to Kurt’s neck, Blaine arched his back, head pressed to the door, as Kurt worked his finger in and out.

“More... I need more,” Blaine begged.

Kurt obliged and pressed another finger inside, scissoring them, opening Blaine up.

Blaine was ready. Kurt took hold of his hips and Blaine lifted his other leg to wrap himself tightly around Kurt. His back was pressed firmly against the door as Kurt began to slide inside of him. No matter how times he’d been fucked by Kurt before, every time felt like he was being simultaneously ripped apart and put back together again, the emotions and feelings and sensations overwhelming him.

Blaine writhed in pleasure every time Kurt pushed in and his cock brushed over Blaine’s prostate. His skin glistened with sweat, and it was so slippery that Kurt began to feel his grip on Blaine’s thigh and ass slipping. “Blaine, ungh, I gotta put you down or you’re gonna fall.” He pulled out and Blaine let his legs slip from Kurt’s waist until his feet touched the floor. Kurt quickly grabbed him and turned him to face the door. He looped an arm around Blaine’s waist and his other hand guided his cock back inside of Blaine.

Kurt buried his nose into the mass of curls at he base of Blaine’s neck and pressed tender kisses to the sweat slicked skin beneath. His hips rocked in and out, Blaine pressing back to meet each thrust.

Blaine grasped his cock and with a few hurried strokes later, he came all over his hand. His head fell forward against the door, completely spent and sated when Kurt’s orgasm followed moments later.


End file.
